Welcome to the Madness
by xGeychou
Summary: Porque lo único que tenía en la cabeza antes y después de presentar su nuevo programa de exhibición era Yuuri, a quien se lo dedico todo completamente. "Este programa hará que todos se sorprendan, especialmente TÚ, katsudon, te daré una maldita buena impresión." (YuYuu - Yuruuri, mención OtaMila)
1. Madness

**Notas del Fanfic:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. BASADO EN EL CANON DEL MANGA. Estaba deprimida por el programa de Yurio, aunque sea multishipper amo más el YuuYu, así que cuando leí el manga y vi que la escena con Otabek era solo un impulso de cof **celos** cof después de ver a Victor Y Yuuri patinar, me emocione, de alguna forma Yuri siempre quiere llamar la atención de Yuuri. Y como buen amigo, Otabek lo apoya; perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces se dijeron, _"somos amigos",_ ya entendí we.

ESTA ES UNA INTERPRETACIÓN DE COMO YO, VI EL MANGA.

.

.

.

 **I. Mi razón**

Todo por fin había terminado, el GPF en Barcelona fue un evento que iba a marcar la historia en el mundo del patinaje, con 15 años en su debut de senior Yuri Plisetsky logro obtener el oro, siendo esta su primera victoria.

Yuri recordó todo lo que tuvo que pasar para llegar a ese momento, los intensos entrenamientos, caídas, fracasos, todo el sudor que tuvo que derramar, su esfuerzo, recordó que su _"Ágape"_ en el programa corto que Victor le hizo, solo fue perfecto gracias a su abuelo y más que todo a Yuuri. Pensó en el nipón como la segunda persona más importante de su vida.

Luego recordó su programa libre _"Allegro Appassionato en B menor"_ antes de empezar con su coreografía.

— ¡Yuri, Davai! —el nipón había corrido gradas arriba para poder llegar a tiempo, el ruso creyó haber escuchado a Yuuri gritarle desde algún lugar en las gradas.

Eso no era importante ahora, en su mente recordó a sus entrenadores, a su abuelo, a Yuko y a los demás, pero especialmente…

" _Yuuri Katsuki, obsérvame muy bien."_

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta, como con sus movimientos y saltos intentaba decirle a Yuuri que la medalla de oro no sería para él; recordó el día en que lo vio por primera vez y tontamente se preguntó qué tipo de persona seria, su secuencia de pasos lo había conmovido. Yuri desesperadamente en su llamado, fallo en el primer salto de la segunda mitad, pero siguió.

Yuuri lo animaba silenciosamente, sus ojos brillaron al ver tal actuación.

" _¿Estas mirándome, Katsuki Yuuri?"_

" _Voy a romper tu record algún día."_ Pidiendo en palabras disfrazadas, que se quedara.

Los saltos terminaron impresionando al japonés.

" _Si te retiras ahora, hare que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida. Idiota."_

Al terminar, todas la emociones guardadas en su pecho salieron a flote, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus orbes y cayo de rodillas, Yuuri miraba todo aquello desconcertado, sintió que Yuri le había dicho algo importante.

La mente del ruso solo se enfocaba en una persona y esa persona era la razón de todos sus impulsos.

Los aplausos, gritos y flashes de las cámaras hicieron que volviera a la realidad, ahí sobre el podio y a su lado Yuuri Katsuki.

.

.

.

Horas después se encontraba en un restaurante, realmente no tenía ganas de hacer su programa de exhibición, creía que lo haría mal y no estaba nada inspirado. Lilia y Yakov intentaron persuadirlo pero vio por el ventanal a Otabek y salió corriendo.

Yuri quería quejarse y necesitaba ser escuchado y el kazajo era perfecto para esa tarea, él era el único que podría oírlo hablar de todo y no le llevaría la contraria.

Otabek al darse vuelta se dio cuenta que Yuri solo quería quejarse con el de nuevo y opto por decirle que se dirigía a visitar a un amigo, el menor le pidió que lo llevara, Altín puso cara de poker porque al parecer no se iba a rendir hasta desahogarse. Para eso están los amigos, sí, pero en serio, no te pases.

Pregunto a Yuri por su edad y como el ruso aún era menor de 18, huyo. Era una buena oportunidad.

Claro que el ojiverde no se iba a rendir, no conocía a nadie y no es como si tuviera el número de todos los patinadores entre sus contactos, no podía enojarse con Otabek porque si no era él, no habría nadie con quien desquitar su enojo, lo busco bar por bar.

Y fue botado.

En ese momento Mila lo vio, ella estaba junto con los hermanos Crispino y Emil.

Nekola estaba tan emocionado bailando, cada rato veía las reacciones de Micky y este solo protestaba.

Molestaron un rato al gatito callejero; como le había apodado Sala, el checo lo alzo intentando tirarlo a una piscina que la Crispino había mirado a lo lejos, Mila le dijo que quizá era mejor dejar a Otabek solo porque quizá estaba mal luego de perder.

— ¿AH? —puso cara de fastidio. — ¿Por qué debería dejarlo? Es mi amigo y necesito contarle.

Demonios Yuri, pobre Otabek, ni dos días habían pasado de haberse conocido y Yuri ya lo utilizaba como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

" _Egoísta"_ pensaron todos en silencio.

Decidieron ayudar al ruso a encontrarlo, porque de lo contrario seguiría buscando en todos lados y encima amenazo diciendo que no haría su rutina si no lo hallaban.

Todos revisaron sus contactos, menos Micky el no sería de gran ayuda porque solo tenía el número de Emil, que extraño.

Nekola súper contento, le dio todos los números que tenía.

Mila sonrió a Yuri y pidió que le diera el número del kazajo ya que este lo tenía. Leo hablo sobre una cuenta privada de Otabek y la rusa continuaba recabando información del muchacho para su propio beneficio, el Altín había despertado en ella un gran interés.

Al final, dio con su paradero, había hablado con Guang-Hong, Chris, Georgi y Leo, Seung-Gu Lee no le contesto.

Fue a su encuentro.

Otabek lo vio y supo que Yuri quería que lo golpeara con la mejor música que tenía, Yuri había encontrado parte de lo que quería. Esa sería la canción de su nuevo programa.

Más tarde hablaron, Yuri le dijo que no se sentía de humor para ejecutar la coreografía que le había hecho Lilia.

Aunque había ganado, sentía que en realidad no era así.

— Perdí ante Yuuri en el programa libre… —dijo. — Quería patinar con una canción que fuera diferente a lo que acostumbro.

Yuri sentía que su programa libre no fue suficiente para que llegara a Yuuri, creía que sus sentimientos no lograron alcanzar a esa persona y que al parecer no eran tan fuertes en comparación al _"Yuri on Ice"_ que había ejecutado el japonés.

No quería arrepentirse y nuevamente, una oportunidad se abrió ante sus ojos, tenía la posibilidad de mostrarle a Yuuri su secuencia de pasos en un estilo totalmente distinto.

Y sorprenderlo.

" _Siempre sentí que perdía las oportunidades que se me presentaban."_

" _Me doy cuenta de que probablemente este solo es un momento, un breve instante de la larga vida que tengo por delante."_

Yuri desde el fondo de su corazón, por primera vez en su vida sintió que podía hacerlo todo cuando quisiera y que lo que en esos momentos pasaba a su alrededor era solo un momento, solo un instante, estaba seguro de que más oportunidades vendría a él y las cosas cambiarían, quería creer fervientemente que en algún momento la persona más especial para él, voltearía a mirarlo y ese solo sería el principio de todo lo que deseaba.

Se aferró a todas la cosas que amaba y que eran importantes para él y confió; todo aquello seria su salvación si se hundía, el volvería a empezar una y otra vez, entonces podría renacer en el hielo tantas veces como quisiera.

Quería demostrarle al mundo el momento que solo él había elegido.

Toda la noche y el día siguiente el menor se dedicó a coreografiar su nueva rutina, Otabek lo ayudo unos momentos y con algunos detalles, luego lo dejo. Yuri sabía lo que hacía.

 **II. Mi locura**

El día de la exhibición había llegado, todo estaba lleno, JJ estaba terminando de presentar su rutina, como los anteriores competidores, menos Phichit y Otabek, que recién habían llegado.

La determinación del ruso menor era demasiado grande, con los lentes de sol puestos, pensó:

" _Mi nuevo programa de exhibición va a hacer que todos aquí se sorprendan."_

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _Pero especialmente_ _ **TÚ**_ _katsudon, te daré una maldita buena impresión."_

" _Así que, obsérvame con mucha atención."_

Todos estaban aplaudiendo, las luces, las cámaras, todo estaba muy movido.

Llego el turno del medallista de plata, el penúltimo en entrar a la pista, todos se sorprendieron al ver que no lo haría solo.

Yuri, quien salió apresurado para ver el programa de Yuuri; borro su sonrisa.

— ¡Increíble, una actuación sorpresa del entrenador de Yuuri Katsuki, Victor Nikiforov!

— ¡La multitud está muy enloquecida, parece que no pararan de aplaudir!

— ¡Con ustedes, disfruten _"Hanarezuni soba ni ite"_ en la versión maestro y aprendiz!

Los locutores hablaban entre ellos.

La melodía comenzó lenta y suave.

Yuri pensó que a Yuuri le quedaba muy bien el color negro y azul con toques celestes. Le gustaba ver que su cabello estuviera hacia atrás, pero definitivamente no esperaba que Victor actuara con él.

Siguió mirando toda la secuencia, no sabía que era lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Su cara era todo un poema.

Cuando Victor empezó a levantar a Yuuri, Yuri comenzó a temblar.

— ¡ESE CERDO…! —su boca se quedó abierta por lo que veía, al demonio, estaba furioso. Ahora sentía que su nuevo programa sería diferente si lo hacía solo.

Otabek que estaba a su lado tenía una expresión tranquila en el rostro.

— Así que tenían una sorpresa bajo la manga. —dijo pensativo.

En ese momento Yuuri levanto a Victor y Yuri dejo de mirar y grito _"Stop, my friend",_ haciendo sobresaltar al kazajo y quitándose los lentes.

— ¡Otabek!

— ¿Qué?

— En la parte final de mi programa vendrás a la pista.

— Pero no estoy catalogado para patinar en esto.

Lo jalo.

— Hagamos algo más intenso que ellos dos. ¿Estas dentro o no?

Otabek solo estaba ahí, para darle la nueva canción al productor y decirle secuencia de luces que debía usar. Pero como veía a Yuri tan determinado, termino accediendo.

— **Somos amigos** **¿no?** —sonrió. — Hay una sola respuesta.

Cuando la exhibición de Yuuri termino, lanzaron flores, ramos, regalos, peluches, entre otras cosas; cerca del pie del japonés cayo uno, lo alzo y sonrió al verlo.

Este tenía la forma de Yurio pero en una versión muy adorable y pequeña. Salieron de la pista y Yuuri apretó el peluche contra su pecho. Una horda de periodistas los atacó cuando salieron del pasillo.

Mientras tanto, en su locura y solo como Yuri sabia, decidió incluir a Otabek.

Pero en el fondo era más que obvio que los celos le carcomían en alma, estúpido cerdo fácil, pensó.

Definitivamente no se rendiría, haría que Yuuri lo viera fuera como fuera, quería sorprenderlo y darle una impresión aún más grande que en su programa libre.

Ya e había dedicado su _Ágape_ , su _Allegro Appassionato_ y ahora hacerlo en esta presentación con su _Eros_.

Quería que le llegaran sus palabras.

Y la única manera de hacerlo era aplastando su rutina con Victor, de esa forma el nipón se olvidaría de todo por unos instantes.

" _Welcome to the Madness"_ sonó por todo el lugar.

Yuri descargo todos sus sentimientos en la pista de hielo e improviso sus escenas con Otabek sin pensarlo mucho, dentro de su mente solo había una persona.

Todos aplaudieron.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Los gritos de las Yuri Angels se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Fueron menos de tres minutos y Yuri sintió que lo había hecho bien.

Todo al fin había acabado. Un nuevo año empezaría y estaba seguro de que aún tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para demostrarle todo sobre él a Yuuri.

 **III. Mi corazón**

Antes de que el programa de Yuri empezara, Yuuri dejo a los reporteros a un lado, Victor siguió hablando con ellos, fue directamente a la barra de soporte para poder apreciar el programa de Yuri, había visto un poco de su _"Fire Festival Angel",_ se preguntó cómo sería la versión completa.

Lo observo sobre la pista, vio como sus pasos eran violentos y demasiado fuertes, su figura solo lo ayudaba más, el ruso era muy flexible después de todo, escucho el sonido del tema invadir todos sus sentidos; sonrió, definitivamente se adaptaba a la personalidad de Yurio, pensó, siguió observando detenidamente cada ligero movimiento, al ver como se quitaba la chaqueta abrió la boca sorprendido. Victor llego a su lado e hizo la misma expresión. La única prenda que tenía arriba se elevaba con cada movimiento brusco dejando que se viera parte de su vientre pálido.

Ambos observaron cómo Yuri casi por el final, a menos de un minuto por terminar se dirigía hacia Otabek, todas las chicas gritaron, se acercó y se saco sus lentes negros tirándolos al público, la mirada del nipón lo seguía, no esperaba ver al cuarto lugar en la pista.

Luego la escena de los guantes, Yuuri por un momento sintió los ojos verdes sobre los suyos haciéndolo sobresaltar, el maquillaje que llevaba Yurio encima del rostro lo hacían ver más exótico y la música solo lo hacía sobresalir más.

Siguió, dio unos saltos y el Altín formo una pistola en su mano izquierda fingiendo disparar a Yuri una primera bala, haciendo que con esta perdiera el equilibrio, la segunda lo dejo en suelo y así acabo el evento.

JJ que estaba con Phichit observando todo, tenían la boca abierta desde que había empezado el programa, pero como el tailandés era automático, saco un millón de fotos y las subió a sus redes sociales.

En menos de un minuto ya tenía más de mil seguidores nuevos.

— Estoy sin palabras. —Leroy que siempre agarraba cualquier oportunidad para molestar al ruso no había logrado procesar nada.

Mari y Minako estaban gritando como locas en las graderías.

Mila y Sara hacían lo mismo, la rusa suspiro al ver a Otabek con ese traje, el negro le sentaba muy bien, mientras la italiana sacaba fotos del kazajo y a todas las caras raras que hacia su amiga para molestarla después.

Babicheva ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su set de maquillaje había sido robado hace unas horas y que justo ahora Yuri lo tenía.

— ¡ES UN NIÑO! —grito Micky, estaba tan anonadado que no tenía palabras, se supone que los niños eran buenos, puso ambas manos en su rostro. Emil lo consolaba pasando un brazo por el cuello ajeno posándose en su hombro y dándole palmaditas de apoyo.

— Ya, ya.

Yakov estaba protestando contra la decisión descabellada de ultima hora que había tenido su alumno, mientras Lilia se limpiaba las lágrimas, el niño había crecido.

Georgi, dijo algo como: _"Aprendió a maquillarse del mejor, ósea yo."_

Leo y Guang-Ho que veían la exhibición por internet, hablaban por el celular alarmados, se supone que el ruso era menor que ellos, no jodas.

Seung cerró su laptop y acaricio a sus perros, estaba emocionado por las nuevas competencias.

Yuko le tapo los ojos a su esposo Nishigori mientras ella y las trillizas apreciaban a Yurio en todo su esplendor, se encontraban totalmente cautivadas.

— Eh… —Victor no salía del shock. — ¿Amazing? —Yuuri rio por la reacción del peliplateado.

— Yurio me sorprendió, no sabía que pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas. —volvió su vista al ruso menor, este salía de la pista.

Los ojos ámbar de Yuuri se encontraron con los ojos esmeraldas de Yuri.

— ¡Me encanto tu presentación, Yurio!

Y todo en ese momento se congelo, Yuri se sonrojo y desvió la vista rompiendo la conexión, sintió que Yuuri vería a través de él si lo seguía mirando.

— ¡Esto apenas empieza, maldito cerdo!

Yuuri afirmo, sonriendo.

Yuri tenía en claro que no podría tener a Yuri, no por ahora, pero ya había comprendido, este solo era un momento, un pequeño instante, aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer y un millón de oportunidades esperándolo.

Lo lograría, se entregaría totalmente y si se caía volvería a levantarse.

Estaba satisfecho, su resentimiento se había ido, no tenía nada de que arrepentirse.

Lo volvió a dar todo y espero que por esta vez, haya sido suficiente para que sus sentimientos y palabras llegaran.

Y lo haría una y otra vez, si era necesario.

.

.

.

Luego de navidad y año nuevo, Yuuri se mudó a Rusia, con Victor entrenándolo y a la vez practicando como futuro competidor, se venía una competencia en Rusia y otra vez, el menor se dijo así mismo no perdería contra el mayor porque tenía una razón, tenía a su motivación observándolo en la misma pista de hielo.

Las puertas de Yuri se abrieron a un mundo totalmente grande en donde vería a Yuuri crecer y evolucionar a su lado, en donde pondría su alma y su corazón solo para ser reconocido, solo para que el japonés lo mirara.

Se entregaría a cada momento.

Y estaba seguro, que algún día, todo cambiaria.

" _Bienvenido a mi locura, Katsuki Yuuri"_

.

.

.

Otabek repentinamente recibió la llamada de un número desconocido, al parecer era una chica, pero al responder lo colgaron. Con esta ya iban cuatro veces en la semana.

También se dio cuenta de que alguien nuevo lo seguía en su cuenta privada, investigo quien podría ser y resulto que era una de las patinadoras de Rusia, Mila Babicheva, indago un poco en su perfil y sorpresa, tenían la misma edad; leyó una y otra vez esas dos palabras, ese nombre le sonaba.

Recuerda que Yuri le había dicho que " _Mila_ " era una maldita bruja, que lo molestaba mucho y así se la paso hablando de cuanto la odiaba, pero en realidad parecía ser todo lo contrario, Otabek se dio cuenta que cuando Yuri le hablaba horas de una sola persona ya sea en el buen o mal sentido, significaba que lo apreciaba.

Una vez se la paso hablando de Yuuri Katsuki y de cuanto lo aborrecía, de que tan gordo era, de cómo había buscado a ese cerdo luego de la Copa Rostelcom en Rusia para entregarle un presente y muchas, muchas cosas más; sí, claro Yura, lo odias, lo sé, pero por favor para.

Suspiro.

Otabek casi no seguía a nadie, solo a sus amigos DJ y a uno que otro patinador, por impulso decidió seguir a Mila, eso lo relaciono con la cuenta de Sara Crispino que había subido fotos de la pelirroja sonrojada y emocionada, una de esas fotos estaba editada y tenía corazones alrededor de ella y unas palabras en italiano, el joven patinador se sorprendió al ver _"Otabek"_ escrito al final de una de las siglas.

Que incómodo.

.

.

.

Mila se había alterado luego de recibir una notificación que confirmaba que Otabek Altín la seguía y seguro ya había visto todas las malditas fotos que Sala había editado y publicado etiquetándola, la llamo desesperada para que las borrara y esta solo se puso a reír diciéndole que jamás lo haría. Colgó.

La rusa quería morirse.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Ugh, hola, escribí esto en 3 horas, no jodan, tuve que mirar el último capítulo del anime y leer el manga y en ahí me di cuenta de que los pensamientos de Yurio eran muy profundos. Demonios, estaba triste pero ahora estoy rebosante de felicidad, Yuri piensa que las cosas pueden cambiar, se dio cuenta de que era muy joven y que aún tenía un millón de oportunidades.

Esta es mi interpretación, no me invente nada, pero si en el punto III, espero que podamos ver la reacción de Yuuri en el manga, porque la mía solo es una corazonada.

PD: Me dio ganas de hacer un extra sobre el pequeño peluche de Yurio, vieron ese art oficial ¿no? En verdad le regalaron un pequeño Yurio a Yuuri y AHHHHH. Me acorde de ese detalle escribiendo.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Happiness

.

.

.

 **IV. Mi vida**

Habían pasado dos años, dos largos años en donde sucedieron muchas cosas, las horas, los días, las semanas y los meses, cada instante, Yuri no había crecido mucho pero si se dio un estirón, Victor a la de edad de 15 ya media más de 1.70 mientras el ruso menor a esa edad apenas pasaba los 1.60, ahora media 1.82, nueve centímetros mas que la altura que Yuuri; quien había ganado el oro luego de practicar en Rusia el primer año y Victor antes de retirarse pisoteo a ambos en la siguiente temporada, llevándose toda la gloria.

Nikiforov había decidido volverse entrenador, Yakov le había dicho que se encargara de algunos alumnos y que de una vez sentara cabeza.

La relación que Yuuri tenía con el mayor fue cambiando con el tiempo, nunca se casaron y tampoco se indago mucho sobre lo que mantenían en secreto entre ellos, terminaron siendo solo buenos amigos con recuerdos gratos. Los anillos se convirtieron en amuletos, Yuuri le puso una cadena y se la enredo en la mano, mientras que Victor lo usaba como colgante, siempre oculto tras sus prendas.

Yuri, que pronto cumpliría 18 estaba decidido, se iba a confesar, si lo hacía luego de que pasara esa fecha el nipón no tendría excusa alguna de rechazarlo.

Paso más de setecientos días mirándolo, observando cada movimiento y ya era el momento, había pensado tanto sobre sus sentimientos, todo era demasiado nostálgico, el hecho de morderse los labios cada vez que veía melosos a esos dos los primeros días, como ellos hacían contacto o se dirigían la vista o dedicaban una sonrisa, era muy doloroso.

Ahora todo era diferente, ya no existía una barrera entre ambos, Yuuri lo veía como Yuri lo veía a él, al fin todos sus esfuerzos eran reconocidos.

En algunos momentos, sentía que ya no podía más y llamaba a Beka para que le diera consejos y para que lo escuchara, todo era demasiado para cargarlo en silencio, en esos dos años no solo había aprendido el arte de la paciencia sino la impaciencia, el sufrimiento y la agonía de callar todo lo que deseaba expresar.

Pero ya no.

Luego de tanta espera la oportunidad había llegado.

No se iba a rendir solo por un simple _"no"_ o se dejaba de llamar Yuri Plisetsky el tigre de hielo ruso.

— Katsudon… — lo llamo.

— ¿Dime, Yurio? — ambos estaban en los vestidores quitándose los patines.

— Quería hablar contigo… hoy en el palacio de Petrodvorets a las 19:00 ¿me oíste?

— ¿Eh?... ¿claro?

— ¡Y VEN SOLO! —Yuri se retiró.

Yuri ahora se veía más maduro que antes, se había dejado crecer el pelo durante un tiempo, luego lo recorto como Victor, pero seguía siendo el mismo, con parte de su cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo, su fiera mirada, confiaba en que podía crecer al menos unos centímetros más, aunque tampoco le importaba, cuando se dio un estirón de la nada casi se muere, ya no podía patinar como antes y su cuerpo se sentía inestable fallando todos los saltos, estaba en total depresión, fueron unos meses muy devastadores, aprendió a relajar su cuerpo y a acostumbrarse a ese hecho.

El palacio de Petrodvorets era muy conocido en San Petersburgo por las fuentes de agua que tenía, ese día lanzarían fuegos artificiales sobre el cielo, Yuri estaba con el corazón en la boca, había pensado en este momento durante más de dos años y ahora tenía la mente en blanco, apretó la cajita que tenía dentro del abrigo, ni siquiera sabía si le gustaría ese regalo y no, no era un anillo, luego pensaría en eso.

Ya era hora, 18:49, el ruso se encontraba esperando desde hace más de 20 minutos y ya no aguantaba la espera, si el nipón no llegaba estaba seguro, vomitaría todo lo que traía dentro y eso que no había comido nada y como si su pedido hubiera sido escuchado, ahí estaba Yuuri, sin sus lentes y un abrigo largo, su cabello había crecido un poco, lo hacía ver más joven y eso solo hacia suspirar al otro.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

Estaban ahí, los dos, frente al imponente palacio y las aguas elevándose al cielo y de repente fuegos artificiales acompañándolos, Yuri maldijo porque con ese ruido no podría decirle correctamente lo que quería, suspiro.

— Yuuri, escúchame.

Eran de esas pocas veces en las que el menor lo llamaba por su nombre y no por sus apodos, lo miro a los ojos, ambos estaban frente a frente.

— Siempre…

Un fuego artificial sonó y cada vez que pasaba el sonoro ruido, el ruso aprovechaba para hablar.

— Me has gustado.

Y otro estruendo arriba, siguió hablando.

— Estoy enamorado.

Y otro más.

— De ti.

Seguían, el japonés lo miro sin saber que decir, estaban tan cerca, Yuri aun no terminaba.

— Te amo.

Ese ruido de nuevo.

— Desde que tengo 14 años.

Todo en ese momento se congelo, Yuuri nunca había recibido una declaración de ese tipo y no sabía que decir. Las palabras no se procesaban, solo quería seguir escuchando, los fuegos artificiales pararon.

— Intente olvidarte porque era doloroso verte cada día y que siempre, siempre giraras a verme solo como un niño… —lo encaro, verde y marrón se mezclaron. — Pero ya no lo soy. —dibujo una sonrisa honesta en su rostro. — Cada vez que pensaba en tener algo romántico con otra persona, tú aparecías en mi cabeza y entonces me olvidaba de esas ideas, no puedo dejarte de lado… no quiero borrarte de mi corazón… —tomo sus manos frías con las suyas y lo acerco. — Eres y siempre serás el primer amor de mi vida.

— Yuri…

— Y no quiero un _"no"_ por respuesta o un _"eres menor de edad"_ porque ya no lo soy, solo di lo que sientes, lo que piensas; pero ten en cuenta que no me rendiré hasta que aceptes.

Todo alrededor se sentía extraño, como si fuera en cámara lenta, la verdad era que Yuuri ya sabía de los sentimientos de Yurio hace tiempo, se lo había dicho Victor y por ello siempre trato de ser cuidadoso, no podía decir si estaba enamorado del menor, pero si tuvo en cuenta todo lo que le dedicaba, siempre supo que sus programas eran para él y por esas y muchas razones más, quería recompensarlo. Pero no sabía cómo.

— No sé lo que siento ahora, pero… —Yuuri saco una bolsa de papel madera y se la dio al ruso, este lo agarro y saco un peluche que tenía la forma del japonés, se quedó sin palabras. — Pero si quieres que probemos como resulta… —le sonrió. — Me gustaría ser esa persona para ti.

Los ojos verdes de Yuri se cristalizaron, no esperaba ser correspondido. Abrazo aquel muñeco de felpa contra sí mismo y jalo a Yuuri para acorralarlo entre sus brazos, este sorprendido solo correspondió el gesto.

— Gracias Katsudon…

— ¿Estas llorando?

— ¡Cállate! —le grito apretándolo más contra sí. — Arruinas el momento.

Yuuri solo rio, era increíble el hecho de que ese niño… que ya no lo era más, haya vivido con ese dolor incrustado durante más de cuatro años y seguía ahí presente dentro de su ser, quemando cada parte de su cuerpo.

.

.

.

— Toma. —Yuri le dio la caja azul que tenía dentro de su abrigo.

— G-gracias. — Yuuri la tomo en sus manos, asustado por el hecho de saber que quizá era un anillo, cuando miro dos piercings de plata muy bonitos y algo llamativos dentro, solo atino a reírse.

— ¿De qué te ríes, cerdo?

— Lo siento. —se calmó. — Es que esto es tan tú… pero no tengo perforaciones en la oreja para ponérmelos.

— ¿Qué dices? —Yuri saco un limón y una aguja del bolsillo. —Te lo hare aquí y ahora, por cierto uno es para mí. —Yuuri se quedó en paralizado. — No te va a doler, es solo un piquete, además traje alcohol y algodón.

— P-pero…

— No seas llorón.

— No lo sé…

— El mío dirá tu nombre y el tuyo tendrá grabado el mío. —Y en ese momento el nipón se dio cuenta que no eran simples _"aretes"_ de chico malo.

Si dolió, pero supuso que había valido la pena, la molestia solo le hacía volver a la realidad, no era un sueño y estaba feliz de que fuera así.

Mientras Yuri decidió que ese sería el regalo perfecto, no sería fácil de quitar como un anillo y aunque lo fuera, la herida seguiría ahí, se cerraría y cicatrizaría pero nunca, nunca se borraría.

No dejaría que esta oportunidad se desvaneciera de sus manos, el instante que tanto había esperado, el momento preciso en el cual debía actuar y dar todo de sí mismo, por fin, lo había alcanzado.

.

.

.

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo te regale ese muñeco con mi forma hace dos años? —pregunto Yuri uno de esos días mientras estaban practicando en la pista.

— ¿Tu lo hiciste?

— ¡¿QU- … ¡¿No lo sabias?! —le grito.

— ¿No?

— ¿Dónde está?

— Siempre duerme conmigo, en mi habitación.

Yuri se sonrojo, recuerda haber mandado hacer ese muñeco y dárselo a una de sus fans para que se lo lanzara a Yuuri, le había puesto su alma, saberse que el maldito cerdo lo tenía siempre a su lado hacia que su corazón se acelerara. Demonios.

Y lo mismo pasaba con el peluche de Yuuri que el ruso tenía en sus manos, lo abrazaba, lo besaba, lo estrujaba y muchas cosas vergonzosas más. Estar enamorado no era para nada genial, pensó.

.

.

.

— Oye Beka…

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Estas saliendo con Mila?

—… Sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

— Hace más de un año.

— ¡Yo te conté todo sobre Yuuri y tú no, como es que no supe que salías con esa bruja!

— Porque nunca me diste la oportunidad de hablar, siempre te la pasabas quejándote sobre Yuuri, ¿recuerdas?

— Agh, cierra la boca. —le dio con el puntapié.

Ambos rieron.

— No quiero saber cómo empezaron su relación…

— Uhm, tampoco quiero contarte.

— ¡BEKA!

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Si we, amo el OtaMila y trate de hacer la relación de los dos Yuris lo más lógico y menos OOC posible, estoy conforme con lo que salió. ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
